


Revenge

by FlorBexter



Series: OneShot-Kollektion [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Made-up World, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Geheimnisse waren eine Bürde. Manche meinten sie waren nur Worte, doch sie wogen schwer und setzten sich auf die Schulter oder in das Herz und zogen einen tiefer in einen Abgrund, von dem man niemanden erzählen durfte." - Waldon hat den Tod seines Vaters nie verwunden und die Krone dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Nun, als Nachfolger seines Vaters, übt er Rache. Original Work/Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Titel:** Revenge

 **Kapitel:** 1/1

 **Urheberrecht:** Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Keine Vervielfältigung, Übersetzung oder Verwertung ohne Zustimmung des Autors 

 **Genre:** Romantik, Drama

 **Warnung:** Slash

 **Anmerkung:** Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zur ersten Geschichte meiner OneShot-Kollektion. Hier findet ihr eine Sammlung von mal kürzeren, mal längeren Geschichten, die ich an einem Platz gesammelt haben wollte. Sie variieren in Genre und Rating, ich werde aber über jeder Geschichte mit Warnungen darauf eingehen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

 **Zusammenfassung:** Waldon hat den Tod seines Vaters nie verwunden und die Krone dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Nun, als Nachfolger seines Vaters, übt er Rache.

 _"_ _Geheimnisse waren eine Bürde. Manche meinten sie waren nur Worte, doch sie wogen schwer und setzten sich auf die Schulter oder in das Herz und zogen einen tiefer in einen Abgrund, von dem man niemanden erzählen durfte."_

* * *

**Revenge**

* * *

Waldon hatte nie vorgehabt in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Tag für Tag hatte er zusehen müssen wie das einst fröhliche Gesicht verhärmter wurde, durchzogen von tiefen Falten. Er hatte miterleben müssen wie die warme Verbundenheit seiner Eltern einer eisigen Kälte wich und der Mann, der ihn einst mit einem offenen, lachenden Gesicht hochgehoben hatte mit gebeugtem Haupt, einem Großvater gleich, durch das Haus schlurfte.

Geheimnisse waren eine Bürde. Manche meinten sie waren nur Worte, doch sie wogen schwer und setzten sich auf die Schulter oder in das Herz und zogen einen tiefer in einen Abgrund, von dem man niemanden erzählen durfte.

Der Posten des Geheimniswahrer war so alt, dass selbst die Chronisten des Landes nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnten wieso und warum jemand mit dieser Bürde das erste Mal belastet worden war. Waldon selbst hatte Stunde um Stunde in den Archiven gesessen, um eine Antwort zu finden, um herauszufinden wer der Erste gewesen war und warum? Warum? _Warum_? Bis seine Augen gebrannt haben und seine Kehle trocken war, bis ihn seine Mutter mit Mitleid im Gesicht geholt hatte.

Als Kind hatte er es nur nicht gemocht, dass sein Vater so oft weg war. Dass er, wann immer die dunkle Kutsche vor dem Haus gehalten hatte, sofort gegangen war. Manchmal ohne ein Abschiedswort, aber mit tausend unausgesprochenen Worten in den Augen, als er wieder kam. Als Kind hatte Waldon nicht verstanden was sein Vater war. Andere hatten es jedoch gewusst und sie hatten ihm Dinge ins Ohr gewispert, von zerbrochenen Vasen und heimlichen Diebstählen aus Vorratskammern und das er nichts erzählen _dürfe_ , weil sein Vater es auch nicht tat, und ihm war heiß geworden. Vor Stolz und Verbundenheit, weil sie ihm ihre Geheimnisse erzählten, genauso wie es der König und der Hofstaat bei seinem Vater machten.

Mittlerweile wurde ihm immer noch heiß, aber die Hitze hieß Hass.

Vielleicht war es ein Segen, dass weder Waldons Mutter noch er seinen Vater gefunden hatten. Es war normal hieß es, es war besser so. Geheimniswahrer mussten ihr Wissen mit ins Grab nehmen…

Niemand schien an das kleine Haus am Rande der Stadt zu denken, wo eine kleine Familie an den Geheimnissen zerbrochen war.

Und Waldon, dem niemand wirklich erklärt hatte warum sein Vater all die Geheimnisse hatte ertragen müssen, plante seine Rache. Er verkaufte das Haus, und sorgte dafür dass seine Mutter die vergiftete Umgebung verlassen konnte. Er zog in die Welt um sich Charme und Gewandtheit anzueignen und als er zurückkam waren alle entzückt. Sie hinterfragten keine seiner Motive, schließlich war er der Sohn seines Vaters und wer, wenn nicht der Sohn eines Geheimniswahrers könnte den Posten übernehmen? Und so trat Waldon in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters und er erfuhr alles.

Selbst die, die ihm gegenüber skeptisch waren vertrauten sich ihm irgendwann an und niemand schöpfte Verdacht…

Bis er eines Tages, am Feiertag zur Krönung des aktuellen Herrschers auf das Podest stieg und die Blase platzen ließ.

Er verriet ihre Intimitäten, ihre Affären, ihren Verrat, ihre Feigheit. Er erzählte von Intrigen, Mordkomplotten und Putschversuchen. Er erzählte alles…

Und sie verrieten sich selbst. Durch eine hastigen Flucht, einen empörten Aufschrei oder einem Ohnmachtsanfall. Erst der Prinz stoppte Waldon, doch der Schaden war angerichtet und als sie ihn abführten konnte Waldon nur lächeln und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte seine Brust.

In der Zelle, in der er nun saß war es allerdings nicht sehr warm. Er hatte damit gerechnet in den Kerker gesperrt zu werden. Als Geheimniswahrer hatte er schließlich einen Eid geleistet und er war schon etwas verwundert, dass sie ihn nicht gleich am nächsten Tag zum Schafott geführt hatten. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, hatte seine Dinge geregelt, wusste seine Mutter in Sicherheit…  
Vielleicht war der Richter geflohen, von dessen Intrige gegen den Thron er erzählt hatte…

Waldon hatte immer noch die feinen Klamotten zu Ehren des Festtages an, auch wenn der Saum seiner Hose langsam verdreckte und seine Schuhe unangenehm drückten. Seine braunen, leicht lockigen Haare hingen ihm wirr um den Kopf und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er das Seidenband, dass sie zusammenhielt, einfach loswerden sollte oder nicht. Er ignorierte seinen knurrenden Magen und bereitete sich auf alles vor.

Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Prinz in seine Zelle kam.

Prinz Marcus war selbst für den Geheimniswahrer ein Mysterium. Als Befehlshaber der _Königlichen Armee_ wirkte er immer, als würde er außerhalb des höfischen Geschehens stehen. Natürlich nahm er an allen Bällen und Festivitäten teil, tanzte mit den richtigen Damen und unterhielt sich mit den intellektuellen Männern. Der König war stolz auf ihn, dass wusste jeder, doch ein Geheimnis, das hatte er mit Waldon nie geteilt.

Es war verwunderlich, dass er die Kerkertür hinter sich und somit vor den Soldaten schloss. Ihn außerhalb seiner offiziellen Uniform zu sehen war seltsam. Er wirkte beinahe noch größer und seine von der Sonne gefärbte Haut ließ seine hellen blauen Augen intensiver leuchten. Das erste, das Waldon an dem Prinz aufgefallen war, als er vor so, so langer Zeit zur Vereidigung seines Vaters im Schloss gewesen war, waren seine großen Hände gewesen, selbst an dem damals kleinen Junge wirkten sie, als wäre es dem Prinzen möglich die gesamten Welt mit seinen Fingern zu umschließen.

Dass er mit Anfang dreißig bereits ergraute Schläfen hatte, hatte er von seinem Vater geerbt, mehr als einmal wurde in Waldons Ohr geflüstert wie gut aussehend man den Prinzen damit fand.

„Du hast für ein großes Durcheinander gesorgt", sagte der Prinz, statt einer Begrüßung, und trat einen weiteren Schritt in die Zelle hinein. Waldon verbeugte sich nicht, noch stand er auf. Er blieb auf der Pritsche sitzen.

„Ich wollte Rache", sagte er dennoch, „was kümmern mich die Auswirkungen?" Dachte der Prinz, Waldon würde nichts zu seinem Motiv sagen? Wollte er ihn verhören? Er würde sich nicht anstrengen müssen, denn Waldon hatte vor jede Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Sein Leben war viel zu lange voller Lügen und Heimlichkeiten gewesen…

„Es kümmert dich also nicht, dass du unter dem Volk als Held gefeiert wirst?"  
Waldon riss seinen Kopf herum und dem Prinzen schien seine Überraschung zu amüsieren, denn er schmunzelte.  
„Die Bediensteten", beantwortete er Waldons unausgesprochene Frage, „sie haben alles was sie gehört haben in jede Schanke getragen, von hier bis nach Celia. Lord Sedors Haus wurde bereits gestürmt. Richter Lasil ist verschwunden, wegen deiner Aufdeckung oder dem Zorn seiner Frau? Man weiß es nicht, es –…"

„Was wollt ihr?", unterbrach Waldon den Prinzen. „Stellt die Fragen, die ihr stellen wollt, anstatt mir Geschichten zu erzählen. Wäre ich auf Ruhm aus gewesen, hätte ich vor meiner Rede für Unterstützer gesorgt und würde mich nun feiern lassen."

Der Prinz blieb stumm und sah ihn aus unergründlichen Augen an. Dieser Blick war immer nervenaufreibend gewesen, als wäre nicht Waldon derjenige, der alle Geheimnisse verwahrte, sondern der Prinz und das er dazu auch noch Waldons kannte. Als er näher kam, stand Waldon auf und wusste, was auch immer er tat, er saß in der Falle. Doch dieser Tag schien voller Überraschung zu sein, denn Prinz Marcus hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Waldons Wange. Sie war so warm, beinahe wie ein Schock auf Waldons kalter Haut.

„Nein, auf Ruhm warst du nie aus", murmelte er und seine Augen folgten seiner Hand, die über Waldons Hals, seinen Arm entlang wanderte bis sie sich fest und warm um Waldons Handgelenk schloss und somit über das lederne Armband. Waldon begriff erst nicht, zu fasziniert war er vom Gefühl der rauen Hand, die Gänsehaut, die entstand, als sie über seinen Hals gestrichen war… doch viel zu schnell spürte er das lederne Armband, das durch den festen Griff in seine Haut schnitt und mit einem gequälten Laut riss er seinen Arm weg, drückte ihn gegen seine Brust und schloss die anderen Hand schützend um das Lederband.

„Es war das einzige, was wir noch von ihm hatten", zischte er, „und selbst das hätten sie vernichtet, hätten sie gewusst, dass ich es mir genommen habe." Sie waren in ihr Haus gekommen, kaum, dass die Trauerfeier vorbeigewesen war und hatten alles mitgenommen was seinem Vater gehört hatte.  
Sie, die das gleiche Emblem auf ihrer Brust trugen wie Prinz Marcus, hatten alles verbrannt, egal ob Hemd, Buch oder Schmuck. Nur der Lederumschlag eines seiner geliebten Naturbücher hatte seine Mutter retten können und Waldon erlaubt daraus ein Armband zu schneiden.  
„Als hätte er all die Geheimnisse aufgeschrieben", er lachte freudlos auf, „als hätte er auch nur einmal daran gedacht sein geliebtes Land und seinen geliebten König zu verraten." Sein Dienst war ihm wichtiger gewesen und obwohl seine Mutter ihren geliebten Mann und Waldon seinen verehrten Vater schon lange vorher an das Land verloren hatte, war es als hätte die _Königliche Armee_ die Wunde noch einmal aufgerissen. Und er würde ihnen nie verzeihen!

„Was wollt ihr hier? Wollt ihr wissen ob all das wahr ist, was ich gesagt habe? Wollt ihr die Dinge erfahren, die ich nicht gesagt habe?"  
„Wahr? Natürlich ist all das wahr! Denkst du, nur weil sie dir ihre Geheimnisse erzählen, kämen nicht auch andere auf ihre Spur? Denkst du es würde mich kümmern, von den Affären meines Vaters zu hören? Oder das es meine Mutter stört? Nachdem ich geboren bin hat sie mit Freuden die Verbindungstür zwischen ihren Gemächern verriegeln lassen. Und denkst du, es gäbe niemanden, der dafür zuständig ist Intrigen aufzuspüren?!"

„Es war nicht fair meinen Vater glauben zu machen, es gäbe niemanden!", rief Waldon aus. „Sie haben gedacht, sie hätten eine Absolution erhalten, kaum dass sie ihre faulen Worte in das Ohr meines Vaters gewispert hatten! Und es hat ihn zerrissen Dinge zu wissen, das ein Eid ihn an ein Schweigegelübde band, und er niemanden sagen konnte, wenn er von Verrat erfahren hat. Nächtelang lag er wach, weil er sich sicher war, am nächsten Tag zu hören, dass diesmal ein Anschlag geklappt hat, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte, nicht durfte! Wäre er ein schlechterer Mensch gewesen, hätte er das alles zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, aber er hat es nicht und niemand kann mir erzählen, dass man nicht gemerkt hat, wie sehr es ihn innerlich auffraß, aber nein", höhnte Waldon, „die Traditionen müssen gewahrt werden und ein Geheimniswahrer bleibt man, bis zu seinem Tod! Der Hofstaat und der König haben ihn in diesen Tod getrieben!"

Er hasste sie, dachte er mit einer Inbrunst, die seinen Blick verschleierte. Er hasste ihre Feigheit und wünschte sich, dass ein Mob entstehen würde. Das Volk feierte ihn? Dann sollten sie in seinem Namen all die prächtigen Häuser niederbrennen und die Lords und Ladys zur Verantwortung bringen.

„Mein Vater wusste es", wisperte die Stimme des Prinzen an sein Ohr, denn plötzlich lag die Wange des Prinzen an seiner und heißer Atem strich über seine Haut und vor ihm, anstatt der roten Wut, sah er die Schulter des Prinzen und ließ es zu, dass eine große Hand seinen Kopf dagegen drückte.  
„Er hat deinen Vater geliebt, du weißt es, genauso wie ich es weiß, dass sie enge Freunde waren, noch bevor dein Vater zum Geheimniswahrer wurde. Du weißt, dass er es geworden ist, weil er für meinen Vater da sein wollte."  
„Er hätte es nicht verlangen dürfen!"  
„Denkst du das weiß er nicht? Er hatte lange vor dem Tod deines Vaters aufgehört ihm Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Du hättest zu ihm gehen können. Stattdessen hast du dich dem Hass und der Rache hingegeben…"

Dann ganz leise, kaum hörbar: „Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?"  
Und das war wohl die Frage, die der Prinz wirklich beantwortet haben wollte.

Waldon hatte mit aller Macht versucht den Status Quo aufrecht zu erhalten. Egal wie oft sein Körper vibriert hatte, nur weil der Prinz zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand, egal wie offensichtlich es war, dass sie voneinander angezogen wurden… mit bitterer Sturheit hatte Waldon Abstand gewahrt. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt seinen Plan durch seine eigenen Gefühle zu vereiteln. Es war ein schmerzhafter Prozess gewesen zu erkennen, dass er für den Prinzen alles aufgeben würde und das hatte ihn nur noch wütender gemacht. Denn alles war doch die Schuld der Gefühle. Die Liebe die sein Vater für Land und König gehabt hatte, hatte ihn in den Freitod getrieben. Die Liebe, die seine Mutter für einen Mann gehabt hatte, der sie einst als seinen Sonnenschein beschrieben hatte, war einer Verbitterung gewichen und hatte sie verhärmt.

„Wäre es nicht Paradox", sagte er und schob den Prinzen von sich, „wenn der Geheimniswahrer seine Geheimnisse verrät?"

Das Licht in der Zelle war schlecht und obwohl es immer so wirkte, als würden die Augen des Prinzen von einem inneren Leuchten erhellt werden, konnte Waldon nicht ausmachen, was sie ausdrückten. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er es nicht. Er wollte die Enttäuschung nicht sehen. Außerdem… wäre es nicht viel schlimmer, wenn er die Gefühle zugelassen hätte und der Prinz nun vor dem Verrat seines Liebhabers stünde? So war es für alle besser. Prinz Marcus schien das zu verstehen, denn er machte keinen weiteren Versuch Waldon anzufassen und drehte sich um.

„Es wird nicht alles nach deinem Plan verlaufen", meinte er noch, das Gesicht ihm halb zugewandt und plötzlich überkam Waldon der intensive Wunsch seine Lippen auf die markante Kinnlinie zu pressen, so heftig, dass er seine Finger in seinen Oberschenkel vergrub, damit der Schmerz diesen Drang abtötete. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter dem Prinzen und Waldon war allein.

Es würde nicht alles nach seinem Plan verlaufen? Der Prinz verstand wohl nicht, dass es bereits geschehen war, dass egal ob er hingerichtet werden oder den Rest seines Lebens im Kerker festsitzen würde, es genau das war was Waldon vorausgeplant hatte.

Sein Körper war aufgewühlt, wie immer wenn er in der Nähe von Prinz Marcus gewesen war, doch sein Herz, als er sich zurück auf die Pritsche setzte, schlug ruhig und gleichmäßig.

* * *

Waldon hatte die Tage nicht gezählt, die er nun in der Zelle verbracht hatte. Sie hatten angefangen ihm regelmäßig Essen zu bringen und Klamotten zum Wechseln. Zwar erzählten sie ihm nicht was vor sich ging, doch Waldon rechnete damit, dass er bald vor das Gericht gestellt werden würde. Selbst wenn Richter Lasil seines Amtes enthoben worden war, könnte immer noch der König seinen Platz einnehmen. Auch gut. Vielleicht hatte Waldon dann eine Chance ihm zu sagen was er von ihm hielt.  
Sie holten ihn, als die Sonne am Stärksten durch das kleine Kerkerfenster schien und einen warmen Schimmer auf Waldons Gesicht hinterließ. Die Soldaten befahlen ihm mitzukommen, doch wirkten sie weder verärgert noch erfreut. Vielleicht gab es einfach nur eine Voranhörung?  
Sie führten ihn durch die Kerkerflure, hinauf in den Palast und es wunderte Waldon ein wenig keine Bediensteten herumlaufen zu sehen. Die Gänge waren still und nur die schweren Stiefel der Soldaten machten einen dumpfen Laut auf dem weichen Teppich. Sie betraten einen Flügel des Palastes, den Waldon noch nie gesehen hatte, dominiert von dunklen Holzmöbeln und farbenfrohen Gemälden an den Wänden. Normalerweise war alles voll Gold und Prunk überladen, doch hier wirkte es beinahe wie in einer der gehobenen, gemütlichen Schenken des Königreichs. Erst als sie eines der Zimmer betraten und ein Kammerdiener neben einer dampfenden Badewanne zu sehen war, wunderte es Waldon, dass sie ihm weder Hand- noch Fußfesseln angelegt hatte.

„Was?", fragte er, doch schon schoben die Soldaten ihn weiter in den Raum, und was war es eigentlich, dass ihn so an ihnen irritierte, und verließen das Zimmer wieder.  
„Wenn sie sich bitte entkleiden würden", erklang die Stimme des Kammerdieners und er schien amüsiert über Waldons Verwirrtheit, doch Waldon wäre nicht so weit gekommen, wenn er gehorsam wäre, weswegen er an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb und den Kammerdiener mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah.  
Was war das für ein Spielchen?  
„Sie können gerne dort stehen bleiben, es ändert jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie im dreckigen Zustand keine Antworten erhalten werden und das Wasser langsam kalt wird."  
„Antworten?"  
Der Kammerdiener, der wirkte, als wäre er viel, viel mehr, lächelte nur und schob einen Paravent vor die gusseiserne Badewanne.  
„Umso schneller sie baden, umso schneller kann ich sie zu jemandem bringen, der ihnen sagt was los ist."

Auch gut. Er hatte so oder so keine Wahl mehr über sein Schicksal, dafür hatte er schließlich selbst gesorgt. Wenn sie ihn für seine Hinrichtung sauber haben wollten…

Er trat hinter den Paravent, entkleidete sich und ließ ein zufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht spielen, als er in das, nach Kräutern duftende, warme Wasser glitt.

„Auf dem Tischchen liegen Seife und Bürste bereit, sollten sie Hilfe bei ihren Haaren brauchen rufen sie einfach, ich hole inzwischen frische Kleidung."

Waldon antwortete nicht, stattdessen tauchte er komplett unter und genoss das Gefühl wie sich das warme Wasser über seinem Kopf schloss. Wieder aufgetaucht begann er damit gründlich seinen Körper zu schrubben und schaute aus dem großen Fenster zu seiner Rechten. Er konnte über den _Königlichen Garten_ blicken, erkannte den _Brunnen der Gerechtigkeit_ mit seinen beeindruckenden Soldaten-Statuen und wunderte sich, warum keiner der Höflinge dort spazieren ging. Vielleicht waren schon alle im Gerichtssaal und warteten darauf ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zuzuwerfen?

Doch er verbat sich weitere Gedanken, wusch sich sein Haar, versuchte die gröbsten Knoten mit dem Kamm zu entfernen und war bereit, als der Kammerdiener mit neuer Kleidung zurück kam. Es war einfache, aber hochwertige Kleidung und die Schuhe, die sie ihm hingestellt hatten, waren eindeutig seine. Also hatten sie wahrscheinlich seine Gemächer durchsucht. Ob sie bereits alles verbrannt hatten?

„Bitte folgt mir", bat der Kammerdiener und führte Waldon aus einer anderen Tür, aus dem Raum hinaus. Wieder keine Soldaten, keine Bediensteten auf den Fluren. Wie ein Geister-Schloss.

Als der Kammerdiener an einer Tür klopfte, und sie öffnete hätte Waldon eigentlich wissen müssen, wer dahinter zu finden war. Er hatte damit gerechnet Prinz Marcus noch einmal zu begegnen. Er stand an einem massiven Schreibtisch gelehnt und hielt einige Dokumente in der Hand, als Waldon das Zimmer betrat. Jetzt konnte Waldon auch die Verbindung zwischen der Einrichtung und dem Prinzen herstellen. Prinz Marcus hatte noch nie viel für Prunk übrig gehabt. Und Waldon hatte es stets abgelehnt, hatte stets eine Linie gezogen und war nie in den Räumlichkeiten des Prinzen gewesen.

„Seid ihr mein Richter?", fragte er, als der Kammerdiener gegangen war.  
„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest", antwortete Prinz Marcus und lächelte schief. Er sah noch einmal auf das Dokument auf seiner Hand, dann legte er es zurück auf den Schreibtisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Diesmal trug er die altbekannte Uniform der _Königlichen Armee_ , doch auch an ihr irritierte Waldon etwas. Hatten sie den Schnitt geändert?

„Wie sieht meine Strafe aus?"

Der Prinz seufzte tief und fuhr sich durch das kurze blonde Haar. Er musterte Waldon, als hätte gerade er die Antwort auf alle Fragen und schwenkte dann seinen Blick zu den riesigen Fenstern zu Waldons Linken.  
„Mein Vater wird behauptet, dass du in seinem Namen gehandelt hast."  
Hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, hätte Waldon nicht geschockter sein können. Mit offenem Mund starrte er den Prinzen an, während seine Knie weich wurden und die altbekannte Wut von ihm Besitz ergriff.  
„Er hat bereits Dokumente fälschen lassen, die nahelegen, dass ihr seit dem Tod deines Vaters in Kontakt standet", sagte Prinz Marcus weiter und es schien ihm gar nicht aufzufallen in welcher Gefühlslage Waldon steckte.

„Dazu hat er kein Recht!", platzte es aus Waldon heraus und mit hochrotem Gesicht und zusammengeballten Fäusten trat er einen Schritt auf den Prinzen zu.  
„Er ist einer der Schuldigen! Er kann sich nicht wie eine Schlange aus der Verantwortung ziehen und nun diese… diese Lügen verbreiten! Dazu werde ich nie meine Erlaubnis geben!" Wie konnte er es nur wagen, das Andenken seines Vaters derart in den Schmutz zu ziehen? Wie konnte er denken, er könnte Waldon seine Rache nehmen?

Der Prinz wirkte unbeteiligt und hatte die Nerven mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
„Was willst du tun? Dagegen anreden? Dann verschwindest du eben, zu irgendeinem Außenposten oder in irgendein Nachbarland, welches jemanden gebrauchen kann, der sich am Hof auskennt."

„Sperrt mich lieber in den Kerker, denn ich werde nicht schweigen und nicht ruhen, bis diese Farce ein Ende hat!", knurrte Waldon, bereit mit allem was er hatte für Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen. Wie sah der Prinz ihn an? War es Mitleid? Doch plötzlich war es Wut und der Schreibtisch wackelte, als er sich schlagartig davon abstieß und sich direkt vor Waldon stellte.

„Und so hast du dir deine Zukunft vorgestellt? Getrieben von Rache? Denkst du dein Vater hätte das für dich gewollt?"  
„Sprich nicht über meinen Vater, du hast nicht das Recht…"  
„Wann erlange ich es?", fragte Prinz Marcus und so wütend seine Augen geblitzt hatten so weich wurden sie plötzlich, all die Härte wich aus seinem Gesicht und er griff nach Waldons geballten Händen. Obwohl Waldon sich dagegen wehrte, konnte er gegen die Stärke des Prinzen nichts ausrichten, als dieser seine linke Hand zu seinem Mund führte. Trockene Lippen legten sich auf seine Haut und der intensive Blick schnürte Waldon die Kehle zu.  
„Es war nie deine Aufgabe deinen Vater zu rächen", murmelte Prinz Marcus, „es mag dir vorgekommen sein, als hätte es niemanden gekümmert, aber dein Vater wurde und wird schmerzlich vermisst. Ein Elfjähriger kann doch gar nicht die Tragweite dieser Tragödie verstehen. Mein Vater wusste genau wer schuld war. Deshalb hat er Abstand gewahrt." Waldon ballte seine Hände stärker, bis seine Arme zitterten und sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen vergruben.  
Der Prinz machte einen Laut, als wäre er es, der diese Schmerzen empfand und sorgsam umschloss er mit seinen großen Händen die von Waldon, übte Druck aus und schob seine Finger zwischen Waldons.  
„Es mag feige gewesen sein, die Dinge weiter laufen zu lassen. Bestimmt. Und mein Vater hat gesagt er ist bereit für deine Vorwürfe. Wusstest du, dass deine Mutter schon mit ihm geredet hat? Nein", beantwortete er selbst seine Frage, legte Waldons Hand gegen seine Wange und zog ihn an sich, sodass Waldon nur Abstand wahren konnte in dem er seine freie Hand gegen Prinz Marcus' Brustkorb stemmte.  
„Du hast eine Mauer um dich herum gebaut, durch die nicht mal deine Mutter kam. Sie vermisst dieses Land und so stolz sie darauf ist, das du ihr ein Leben ermöglicht hast, dass sorgenfrei ist, so sehr leidet sie unter deinem Schmerz."  
„Nein", sagte Waldon, rau, weil er gegen die Tränen ankämpfen musste. Er wollte all dies nicht hören. Er hatte einen Plan gehabt und hatte gewusst, dass es möglich war ihn zu zerstören.  
„Es ist bereits zu spät. Ich hab noch viel, viel mehr, was ich sagen kann und ich werde es nutzen, um den größtmöglichen Schaden anzurichten, egal was meine Mutter davon denkt oder was der König mit diesen Worten vorhat."  
Prinz Marcus seufzte und obwohl Waldon damit gerechnet hatte losgelassen und angeschrien zu werden, legte der Prinz nur seine Stirn gegen Waldons und zog ihn so in einen warmen Kokon.  
„Kannst du nicht verzeihen? Erkennst du nicht, dass mein Vater, trotz seines Stillschweigens und eigenen Feigheit, deinen Mut nun anerkannt hat und die Dinge ändern will? Hör doch zu und denke nach."

Waldon schüttelte stur den Kopf. Sein Leben war auf diese Rache ausgerichtet gewesen und…

Der Prinz küsste ihn. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und legten sich einfach sanft auf Waldons. Und Waldon, der von einer Überraschung zur anderen geschubst wurde, konnte nur wimmern, krallte seine eine Hand in des Prinzen Brust und die andere zuckte an dessen Wange. Der Prinz löste sich von ihm und Waldon wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Atem wurde ihm gestohlen und nun war nichts mehr sanft an diesem Kuss. Der Prinz biss in seine Unterlippe, leckte entschuldigend mit seiner Zunge über die kleine Wunde und stahl jedes Geräusch aus Waldons Kehle. Waldon musste sich am Prinzen festhalten, um nicht zu Boden zu gleiten und obwohl er ab und an versuchte die Kontrolle zu erlangen, verstärkte der Prinz nur seinen Griff und knurrte.

Waldon wusste nicht wie lange er in den Armen des Prinzen lag, er spürte nur, wie etwas von dem Schmerz verschwand, der sein Herz so schwer gemacht hatte. Nicht alles, wirklich nicht. Zu lange hatte er gehasst und Rache geschworen. Fehler waren begangen und Leute verletzt worden.

Der Prinz löste sich irgendwann von ihm, nur um einen besitzergreifenden Kuss auf Waldons Mundwinkel zu setzen und der Blick in seinen Augen, die weiten Pupillen, riesig vor Lust, zeigte was immer schon da war, und das sich Waldon immer verwehrt hatte.  
„Hör zu was wir verändern wollen, dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden, welchen Weg du gehen willst."

„Es…"  
„Hast du denn wirklich gedacht, dass ich irgendeinmal ein Land regieren möchte in dem die Dinge so sind?" Er schob Waldons Hand von seiner Brust und endlich sah er, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit an der Uniform irritiert hatte. Das Emblem war anders. Früher kreuzten zwei Schwerter hinter einer Krone, doch jetzt. Sprachlos fuhr Waldon der Naht nach, ertastete mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Waage, die vor der Krone und über einem Schwert angebracht war.  
„Wir sind immer noch eine Armee, aber wir werden nicht mehr die Augen verschließen, wenn in den Adligen Kreisen etwas vor sich geht. Es wurde beschlossen für die Bürger einen Richter einzusetzen, den sie wählen können, mit neutralen Schöffen, als Kontrolle. Einen Geheimniswahrer gibt es nicht mehr. Und wir brauchen dich und dein Wissen, um all diejenigen ausfindig zu machen, die sich etwas haben zu Schulden kommen lassen."

„Ich weiß nicht ob das reicht", gab Waldon zu, dessen Herz vor Entzückung einen Sprung gemacht hatte, bei dem Gedanken all die Lords und Ladys über die Klinge springen zu lassen.

„Erkennst du denn nicht, dass du trotz deiner dir eingeredeten Rücksichtslosigkeit Rücksicht genommen hast? Du hättest ausplaudern können was Carolina Lawson für General Gemmes empfindet und sie so bloßstellen können. Du hättest von Lord Henfrey und seinem _intimen_ Problem berichten können. Aber du hast es nicht. Du hast eine Grenze gezogen und Gerechtigkeit walten lassen."

Warum glaubte Prinz Marcus so fest an ihn? Warum dachte er, es gäbe mehr als Rache in Waldons Herzen? Schwer lehnte er seinen Kopf an das neue Emblem, sog die Wärme aus, die der Prinz ausstrahlte. Früher war es ihm so vorgekommen, als würde alles, egal was sie täten, nicht genug sein. Nichts könnte ihn besänftigen, nichts ihn stoppen.

Aber vielleicht, vielleicht war dieses Gefühl, die großen Hände, die so leicht alles gut machen konnten und ihn festhielten, vielleicht war das genug.

+Ende+

* * *

Herzlichen Dank fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß!


End file.
